1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to a storage card lock and a portable electronic device using the storage card lock.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless technology, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc. are becoming widely used and multifunctional. These portable electronic devices typically use storage cards, such as SIM, SD, CF cards, and others, for storing usable information.
Often, the portable electronic device defines a storage card bay for receiving a storage card therein. For maximum integrity of installation a storage card lock fixes the storage card in the bay. However, such storage card locks have a complicated structure and occupy considerable space within the portable electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.